


Bloom (At Night)

by orphan_account



Series: Stars & Pearls [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Arcadia Bay, Crossover, Dreams, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Natural Disasters, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shopping, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy and Bobbi have advanced their relationship and with the prospect of a happy future ahead of them, they need 'only' succeed in their current assignment, a mission that will demand they use every skill they have to perfection. Yet a lure of escape also calls to them, to abandon their duties and leave everything behind. A siren that sings of what could be.





	

Daisy firmly clenched her chest with one hand as she gently took the ring with the other, unfolding the layers as her breaths spilled out. She nodded as she struggled to form words in her excitable state.

Bobbi kissed her lips deeply as she hummed. “Breathe Daisy, just breathe.” Nodding slowly, the brunette squeezed her hand firmly around the ring, not wanting it to leave her grasp for something to snatch it away. Her lips curved as she murmured quickly. “Bobbi, yes, yes I will!”

Smiling, Bobbi slowly pulled Daisy into a tight embrace, stroking her arm as she whispered. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
